Molly
Molly *'Number': 24 *'original Numbers 8867 and 62538' *'Class': GER Claud Hamilton 4-4-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Line': Norramby branchline/mainline *'Builder': Startford Works *'Built date': October 1904 *'Arrived on Sodor': 2005 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'First Appearence': Molly's Special Special Molly Hamilton is yellow tender engine that first appeared in Season 9. She speaks with a Central English accent. Bio When Molly first came to Sodor in 2005, Emily laughed at her for hauling empty trucks. Molly's feelings were hurt, so Thomas came up with an idea. Workmen decorated Molly's trucks with lanterns and cover them with tarpaulins, to make them look special to the other engines. The wind, however, blew off the covers in front of Gordon, Percy and Emily. Molly ran away, embarrassed, until she learned that engines at the depot needed her trucks to carry coal. When Molly arrived at the depot, Edward, Henry and James were grateful to see her; but Gordon was annoyed when he had to wait at a signal for Molly's and Thomas' trains to pass. After this, Molly often could be seen pulling Express Coaches. Later, when Emily had to work with Whiff, Molly was one of a number of engines who laughed at her. In one snowy day, Molly helped James with the removal of pipes on the line. One windy day, she advised Thomas to slow down when he was taking a sailing boat for The Mayor of Sodor. In the time of restoration of Great Waterton, Molly received news by Bill and Ben that Stanley had found Thomas. She appeared at the opening in front of Rosie. Persona Molly is a caring and intelligent female engine. Occasionally, she can be very shy and timid. Molly is the sensitive type. Her feelings are easily hurt, and she gets embarrassed very easily, but she can have the courage to do things right. Basis Molly is based on the Claud Hamilton 4-4-0 of the Great Eastern Railway. Claud Hamiltons were built at Stratford Works around 1904. Although Molly keeps the GER standard sized 7-foot driving wheels, she has a large 4' 9" boiler, Schmidt superheaters and a Belpaire firebox. Her cab is fitted with two side windows. She has a GN-style chimney, a flat firegrate and a variable blastpipe. Livery Molly is painted bright yellow with grey and red stripes, broad steel ring, polished bright, that encircles her smokebox door. She was originally painted in a GER royal blue livery from 1903-1923, LNER apple green from 1923-1939, 1945-1958, war-time black from 1939-1945, BR mixed-traffic black from 1948-1952 and East Valley Railway green with black wheels and red lining from 1953-2005. She was condemned to scrap in 1952. Appearences Speaking: * Season 9 - Molly's Special Special * Season 11 - Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas Sets Sail Does Not Speak: * The Great Discovery Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/''US; coming soon'') * けいこ　ねもと (Japan) * Mariana Ortiz (Mexico) Trivia * Molly appeared with a larger face in promotional shots in certain Thomas and Friends magazines. This is assumed to be a prototype face, as it was never used in the television series. The face was also used on her Take-Along card. * Molly's whistle sounds like four medium blasts. Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:4-4-0 Category:Yellow engines Category:Girls Category:Deceased